


Patsy Walker vs the Blind Dates

by Bat_Freak



Category: Hellcat (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_Freak/pseuds/Bat_Freak
Summary: Patsy Walker is doing pretty well for herself. She has her powers, a nice business, good friends. But she still misses dating and feels she'd like to date someone, but she has such bad luck when it comes to dating. Her friends suggest that maybe if they chose dates for her they could get around her bad luck, but will she like the dates they choose?





	Patsy Walker vs the Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is...sort of a joke. I'm just saying, don't take this too seriously. I love Patsy Walker and I just wanted to write a nice little fluff fic about her. I'm trying to make this so you won't have to read the comics before reading this but this will be referencing things from the comics, perhaps with slight spoilers. You've been warned. Also there's going to be lots of head canons. And this is a huge WIP and a draft.

Leather boots, cold rooftops, shining moonlight. Patsy dashed through the city. It wasn’t exactly a matter of life and death but she accidentally saw her ex while doing a late night donut run and she really didn’t like her ex. Daimon Hellstrom was...something else. Aside from the obvious things (anger issues, being a not-so-great husband, literally sending Patsy to hell, etc) he also just didn’t really like her either.

“He was just standing there, Jen!” Patsy lamented to her mentor and friend, Jennifer Walter AKA She-Hulk, “What was he doing? Does he even live in this city?” Patsy lay on the couch with Jen on a nearby chair.  
“Now Patsy, he has to get donuts, too.”  
“Yeahhhh I know…I’m just feeling petty, that’s all. I hate seeing exes in the wild.”  
“Ooh, are we dishing on exes?” Ian asked, walking into the room and flopping down on the couch, next to Patsy. Ian was Patsy’s roommate. They were having a little sleepover with some of the gang while Jen’s apartment was being fumigated for bugs. Jen wasl having some money issues so Ian and Patsy said what they always say- the more the merrier!  
“I saw Daimon,” Patsy sighed.  
“The one who literally sent you to Hell?” Ian looked at Patsy and took a donut.  
“Yeahhhh…” Patsy took a pillow and squished it over her face.  
“It’s not a big deal, you didn’t even interact with him,” Jen said.  
“I know! It just reminds me of...past drama.” Patsy sat up. “I might not care if I was, like, in a happy relationship but I’m...not. Even Hedy is in a relationship.”  
Patsy flopped back down on the couch and squished the pillow on her face again.

Patsy Walker, AKA Hellcat, was a superhero of sorts in her twenties. Not long ago, she started an agency for super-powered people who don’t want to be heroes. Although she was pretty happy with her life, she did feel a longing for...someone else. A partner.

“Just like…” Ian stopped his sentence to swallow the bite of donut he had in his mouth and then continued, “Let me set you up!”  
“You know...I can think of a few nice people I could probably set you up with, Patsy,” Jen interjected. Patsy removed the pillow from her face.  
“I guess it can’t hurt.”

Patsy had never been great at picking partners. It all started with her first boyfriend, and then husband, who certainly didn’t work out. Then there was Daimon. Yeah, she didn’t have very good luck. But maybe other people choosing dates for her would break her out of her jinx, who knows. At the least, it couldn’t hurt. But of course, there’s always lingering concerns. How would they feel about Patsy’s powers? Or her business?

“Ooh are we talking dates?” Sharon, Patsy’s friend and landlord, interjected as she entered the room, “I could get you a date.”  
“Wha- hey, me too!” Jubilee exclaimed, “I have ideas!”  
“Hey now, guys, w-wait-” Patsy muttered.  
“It’s decided then. We’ll all get a blind date for Patsy!” Ian smiled.  
“Maybe we could even make it...sort of interesting.” Jen looked around the room. “A bet of sorts.”  
“Hey guys, this is my love life we’re talking about!”  
“C’mon Pats, it couldn’t hurt to make a little bet!” Jubilee jumped and landed on the bouncy couch. Sharon went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl.  
“Alright, everyone put twenty bucks in here. Whoever picks a date that Patsy really likes gets to keep the whole thing.”  
Patsy sighed, “What have I gotten myself into.”


End file.
